Wammy's a Different Way
by Mrs. River
Summary: This isn't your average Wammy's. But, I don't think Wammy's was average was at all. We look into the lives of Near, Matt and Mello before their wonderful adverntures of the Kira capture. But there's a twist! We add sisters, we get some drama! Maybe a little too much drama.
1. Chapter 1

Wammy's A Different Way

Chapter 1:

"Ha! I win again!" The young short black haired girl said.

Matt slammed his controller against the couch, "Damn you Jack! How the hell do you manage to win every fucking time?!"

Jackie "Jack" smiled and pushed back her black bangs revealing bright green eyes and said, "You just don't have the right gun."

The auburn haired boy gave an aggravated sound and turned off the game. He then put his auburn goggles on top of his head.

A blonde haired boy burst through the door just then and said, "Matt did you manage to get your ass beat again?"

Jack snickered and untangled her legs from her Indian style sit and stood from the couch. She walked to the door and as she passed she clapped the blonde boy on the back, "Yup. Matt did indeed get his ass beat, Mello. And by a girl, too. By the way it's dinner time now."

She skipped down the hallway to a cracked door. Jack pushed open the door, to reveal a girl looking almost exactly like her attempting to do a 1000 piece puzzle.

"Damn you Jackie! Why the hell do you have to be so good at fucking Halo 3?! Plus why are you making me do a fucking puzzle, you know I fucking hate puzzles! I also fucking hate chess, too!" Rin glared daggers at Jackie revealing her only difference in appearance to her sister, brown eyes, besides slightly longer hair.

Jackie smirked slightly, "That's nice. Come on, it's dinner time." She turned on her heel and hit her head on someone else's head and staggered backward slightly. She rubbed her forehead and opened her eyes.

She saw a white haired boy doing the same, and she blushed slightly and said, "S-sorry Near. It's dinner time now." She pushed past him as he said "It's okay."

She jogged down the hallway as if to avoid the embarrassing situation. She jumped down the stairs and to run to the dining hall. Jack sat down Indian style in her seat in-between Matt and an empty seat, Rin's seat. Rin came in and sat down in her seat next.

Rin obviously aggravated whisper yelled at her sister, "How dare you fucking make me do one of that sheep Near's puzzles! You know how much I fucking hate chess and that little albino!"

Jackie simply said, "You mean puzzles right?"

Rin fumed, "Yea I fucking mean puzzles. But I also fucking hate chess."

Matt snickered slightly at Rin along with Mello whom just arrived and sat in his seat next to her.

Rin shouted, "STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME!"

Jackie joined in as well enjoying seeing her sister aggravated as Near walked in smirking inwardly and sat down with one knee up in his seat across from Matt. The laughing only did stop when a blonde girl with pigtails walked in and took her seat across from Jackie. Linda, for some reason everyone hates Linda, and the young suckish artist just was too oblivious to realize it.

"Heyyy. How's everyone today?" Linda smiled as she talked. At this time everyone's thoughts were exactly the same, "Eck, Linda." It seems as though Jackie was the most aggravated with the artist's appearance, remembering her first words to her, "Stay away from Near, he's mine." As the rest of the children started to arrive the noise level began to grow. Another one of their friends Melody arrived and sat next to Linda, took a strand of her hair and began to braid it. Once all the children sat down, the food came in. Everyone ate their share and began to leave in their small groups. The only ones left in the room were Melody, Linda, Near, Mello, Jackie, Rin, and Matt.

Jackie looked awkwardly around at everyone, "Well this is awkward..." She got a slight nod from Rin. Jack stood up and pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket and shuffled them as she left the room. Matt and Mello stood next and retreated to their room. Rin stood up and took to the kitchen in search of some bubble gum. Melody left for her room next leaving Near and Linda in the dining hall.

Linda opened her mouth to say something as Near stood abruptly and jogged lightly out of the room. Linda huffed and crossed her arms as Rin came out from the kitchen blowing a bubble.

It popped and she said, "Apply cold water to BURN." Linda stood and stormed out of the room angered, as Rin chuckled slightly and returned to her room.

She found Jackie sitting on her bed playing manual solitaire. "Dude you missed it Linda got burned."

Jackie didn't look up. "Literally or by Near."

"The latter."

Jackie inwardly smiled and resumed her game as Rin sat on the edge of her bed and said, "9 of diamonds can be put on the 10 of spades, and the 10 of clubs can be moved up."

Jackie did as her sister instructed and thanked her. She quickly finished her game and put the cards into a stack and began to shuffle them. She did a one handed swift four-way cut of the deck and put it back into her pocket. She smirked slightly and said, "Wanna play Trouble?"

Rin made a disgusted face and said, "Eck Trouble fucking sucks. Alright."

Jackie laughed lightly, "If it sucks so bad then why do you want to play?"

"It fucking sucks so much its fun!" Rin replied as if it was so obvious.

Jack face palmed and called, "MATT! MELLO! HELP!" Both of the boys came through the door looking flustered and confused.

"What happened?!" They yelled simultaneously. Rin snickered and Jackie smirked. "You're playing trouble with us."

Mello groaned, "Trouble fucking sucks, Alright." Matt nodded in agreement and everyone sat on Jackie's bed as she leaned over the edge of the bed and brought out the board from underneath. She set up the pieces and set the green side in front of her the yellow in front of Rin, the blue in front of Matt and the red in front of Mello.

Jackie looked up and held out her fist, "Rock, Paper, Scissors for first move then we'll move clockwise." Everyone else held up their fists as well. "Rock, Paper Scissors, Shoot." Matt and Mello both held up paper while Rin and Jackie held up scissors. The boys dropped their hands as the girls' remained up. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot." Rin held up scissors while Jackie held up paper. Rin "cut" the paper and said, "So the order is Me, Mello, Matt and then Jackie. Get it. Got it. Good." She then pressed the popper at the center and the game began.

* * *

As the game continued, there was much yelling, screaming, and peanut butter throwing courtesy of Rin.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Matt screamed, "Where'd you get that peanut butter? I WANT SOME!"

Rin licked her peanut butter spoon, "Nope."

Jack pushed the popper and got a five. For the third time in a row. Completely fed up Rin flipped the board. "ARE YOU FREAKING CHEATING?! YOU CHEATED JUST LIKE THE WALL AT PATTY CAKE!"

Mello laughed, "How does a wall cheat at patty cake? Why would you play patty cake with a wall in the first place?"

Rin scowled and slapped him across the face with the peanut butter spoon, "IT JUST DID OKAY!"

Mello unwrapped a chocolate bar and Rin whacked that with the spoon as well. "SERIOUSLY?! YOU GOT PEANUT BUTTER ON MY CHOCOLATE!"

"Well if you don't want it," Rin snatched the chocolate bar out of his hand and began to eat it. Enraged, Mello tackled her.

"Just get married already," Jackie said pausing cleaning up the scattered pieces. Matt threw her a green piece from the doorway, blushing.

Mello and Rin were off each other faster than the speed of light.

Jack snickered, "You two are like two negatively charged magnets."

Rin put a hand to her heart, "I feel I'm more of a positively charged magnet."

"So you're attracted to Mello?"

Rin blushed, "N-no!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?!" Matt yelled from across the room in a jealous rage unknown to Rin and Mello.

"Well no need to yell Matt," Near said from the doorway. Jackie now blushed.

Rin pointed at her and laughed, "Now why are you blushing? NEAR AND JACKIE SITTIN' IN A TREE!"

Mello and Matt joined in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Near blushed as well. Jackie stormed out of the room and ran to Matt and Mello's room. Angrily opening the door, she ripped open the closet door and rummaged through the junk getting to a case in the back. Dragging it out, Jackie pulled out its contents and stuffed it in her pocket grabbing a small ziplock baggie as well. Leaving the room, tears slipped out of her eyes as she ran down the hallway and leaped down the stairs, unaware of the person following her.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm AoD to introduce myself. AoD stands for Angel of Darkness but in the story I am Jackie. My friend Tilz is Rin and my friend Gem is Melody. My friend Matzo will be coming in later as Quil. We're all on YouTube if you recognize our names. Please review and tell me what you think since this is my first posted story. I'm also writing a Soul Eater fic with Tilz and a Maximum Ride fic myself. I was writing an Avatar the Last Airbender/Maximum Ride crossover fic with Matzo, but I don't know what happened to that. MATZO WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT?! Yea… I won't tell you my real name but call me Dawn since it's my middle name. Happy New Year Btw. Damn I shoulda said that first right. I really hate AN's so why am I writing such a long one. Oh well, SEE YA!  
-Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Opening the back door to the orphanage, Jack started running to the woods. Reaching a clearing within the deep trees, she sat on a fallen tree. She pulled out the object from her pocket and revealed it to be a gun. Jackie opened the Ziploc baggie and grabbed a cap. Loading it into the gun, she aimed it at the nearest tree and shot. Bang! A shot rang out, probably loud enough to hear from the orphanage.

"So is this what you do when you're angry?" Someone said from behind Jack.

She closed her eyes letting the tears slip through, "Yes."

Near took a step out from the shadows and lightly pulled the cap gun from her hand. He placed it on the fallen tree and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Finally, she let her tears flow and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well, we're a pathetic duo," Near whispered.

"I don't even care anymore," Jack whispered.

* * *

_(In Presenter Voice:) BACK AT WAMMYS!_

Rin stared at the door in complete shock. Matt stared at the floor in guilt, knowing exactly where she was going. Mello completely oblivious in every way, stood there with the weirdest face. Near left the room to follow Jack.

Mello, finally caught up to what has just played out, asked, "What just happened?"

Rin put a hand to her mouth, "I just made my little sister cry. I'm a horrible person."

Matt jogged out of the room and came back with a silver box. Opening the box, he said, "I knew it."

"WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE A RANDOM BOX IN A SITUIATION LIKE THIS?!" Rin shouted.

Mello face palmed and pointed an accusing finger at Matt, "I knew we shouldn't have showed her where you kept that!"

Rin, again, shouted, "WHAT DO YOU GUYS KEEP IN A BOX LIKE THAT?!"

Matt held up his hands in surrender, "Dude, chill. It's just a cap gun. Completely harmless. Rodger let me get one 'cus real guns aren't legal in England."

"THEN WHERE'S THE FUCKING GUN?!"

"Dude, haven't you been listening? Jackie has it, probably off to the woods behind Wammy's in our secret clearing."

Rin pulled out a yellow wiffle ball bat from the corner of the room and began to violently hit both Matt and Mello with it. "AND WHY WAS I NOT NOTIFIED ABOUT THE SECRET CLEARING?!"

Matt simply ripped the bat out of her hand and threw it to Mello. Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her as he said, "She wasn't even supposed to know! She followed me and Mello one day."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A SECRET CLEARING TOGETHER HOMOS!"

Mello decided to join the conversation, "Seriously, you're going to that level?"

"I'M SORRY! IF I'M NOT JOKING I'M CRYING!"

Matt, completely fed up, said, "Then is the yelling necessary? You're going to make Roger come up here, and I seriously don't think you want that right now."

"FINE!" Rin ran out the door as she said, "You gunna help me go get her or what?"

Mello and Matt followed her out of the room and once outside yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE SECRET CLEARING IS!"

Rin stopped and turned, "Then show me the way."

Matt and Mello began to run in front of her, weaving through the trees, reaching the clearing. Rin pushed ahead of them and stumbled into the clearing.

Rin looked up from her place on the floor, "AWW! Now kiss!"

Near looked towards her, "That's all you have to say after making your sister cry?"

"Oh, Sorry I hurt you Jackie."

"Better," Near responded.

"But, now kiss."

Jackie simply looked up and kissed Near on the cheek, "Thank you for comforting me."

Near smiled slightly, "You're welcome."

Rin stood and yelled in frustration, "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Jackie unwrapped her arms from around Near and tossed Matt his gun. Taking Near's hand she began to walk back to Wammy's. "Come on. We're probably about to be yelled at by Roger."

* * *

_(Presenter Voice:) IN ROGER'S OFFICE_

"I am very disappointed in you all," Roger said after his serious three hour scalding.

Jack rubbed her eyes, "How many times can we apologize? Please let us go to sleep now it's like, 12 AM."

Roger waved his hand as a dismissal, and the five teens left the room. Roger put his head in his hands, "Why did I agree to work here?"

The five of them retreated back to the girls' room and sat on each of the beds. Near and Jack sat on her bed and Mello, Matt and Rin sat on her bed. Jack took out her deck of cards and did a swift one handed three way cut.

"I always wondered where you learned to do that," Mello asked.

Jack looked up, "I don't know exactly. For me, it's like riding a bike. It sort of came naturally."

"Here toss me the deck," Mello held out his hand."

Jackie stuck the cards back in the deck and tossed them to Mello and laid back on the bed, waiting for an amusing show.

Mello pulled the cards out of the deck and positioned them in his hand. He attempted to cut it once in half and a few cards fell to the floor.

"Don't hurt yourself, Mello," Rin commented next to him.

"I wanna try next!" Matt said a little too girlish and squeaky.

Jack snickered at the trio, each taking their turn and trying to cut the cards. Each without success.

Near held out his hand, "Here let me try."

Matt put the cards back in the box and handed them to Near. He simply pulled out the cards and positioned them in his hand. Moving his fingers, he did a half cut. Looking up at the shocked faces of the trio and the smirking face of Jackie he went on. He did a swift three way cut and put the cards back in the box.

Handing it to Jackie he said, "I'm in the process of learning the four way cut. It doesn't come as easy to me as it does to you." Jackie took the deck and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans.

Matt still shocked asked, "Holy shit Near! Where'd you learn how to do that?"

Near simply looked at Matt, "As a person who can build a dice tower, card temple and a block palace, I feel I should be capable of doing a simple card cut."

Mello stared at him, "How the hell is that simple?!"

Jackie sat up, "The four way is the hardest. I'm working on a five cut."

Mello waved his hand in frustration, "Okay. This is enough magical cutting of the deck for me. I'm going to bed."

"WAIT! Jackie give me the deck! I can do a 52 way cut!" Matt yelled.

Mello grabbed Matt by his ankle and dragged him out of the room, "Good Night."

Jackie and Rin waved. Near stood as well, "I'm going to go to bed, too." He walked over and kissed Jackie on the forehead making her blush. "Good Night."

Once he left the room, Rin decided to add her two cents, "AWW! How cute! But, it's still not good enough!"

Jackie threw her pillow at Rin, and went to go turn off the lights. "Go to bed." She took her pillow back and got in bed as Rin slipped underneath her own covers, falling asleep immediately. It took a little while but Jackie fell asleep eventually as well.

* * *

_(Presenter Voice:) THE NEXT MORNNG_

The siblings woke up to the door slamming. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Rin simply opened her eyes, "Mello, come cuddle with me."

Mello turned red, "NO!"

"DUDE! SHUT UP! PEOPLE WANT TO SLEEP AT THIS UNGODLY FUCKING HOUR!" Matt yelled from the next room over.

"Then I'll just call Matt to come cuddle with me. MAT-"

Mello cut her off, "ALRIGHT!" He hesitantly crawled into the bed with her. Rin smiled widely and threw her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Mello quickly blushed a bright red and grumbled to himself.

Jackie, obviously forgotten, finally awoke. She sat up in bed and stretched, looking at her sister's bed next to her. "Are you guys having fun?"

"Yes," Rin said.

Matt (randomly) walks in. He awkwardly sat on the edge of Jack's bed, sad and jealous. Jackie patted him on the back and walked to her closet, pulling out her signature outfit, a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans. "Well, I'll be right back," she said walking into the hallway and to the bathroom.

Matt looked over to Rin's bed, finding both Mello and Rin asleep. He hung his head in defeat and walked down the hallway to Near's room.

* * *

**WASSUP YALL! Ok here's the deal. I promised myself I wouldn't post a new chappie 'till I had someone I don't know review. This will be the deal for chappie 3 kay? BTW! Thank you so much supernatural-scarlett for being the first person I don't know to follow/fav my first ever story! It means a lot! I'll update once I get that review!**

**-Dawn**


End file.
